A worker on a project may use a collaboration virtual space to cooperate with other workers in developing files in furtherance of the project. The collaboration virtual space may be a website or a virtual location accessible by a dedicated application. The worker may create and store files for the project at the virtual collaboration space to allow easier access across devices and to open access of the files to other workers. The worker may access other files that other workers have provided to the virtual collaboration space for purposes of reviewing and editing the files.